I Won't Let You Go
by TheBeelzebub
Summary: Elizabeth was suddenly dropped into the world of Harry Potter. She is confused and in danger because of the knowledge she holds. Elizabeth takes it upon herself to alter the lives of everyone in this world for the better. She will do anything to save the lives of the characters she grew up with, no matter the cost on herself. A story of family, love, and of course, magic.


**Chapter 1**

Pain was the first thing that I felt. My head was throbbing and everything was dark. Where was I? Why couldn't I see anything? Maybe I should try moving. I tried to wiggle my toes and fingers and toes, and thank god I was able to move them. Why was it still dark though?

A hand suddenly touched my forehead and a female voice spoke, "Is she alive Albus?" Albus? I don't know anyone named Albus. Anyone who isn't fictional anyway.

Another voice, male this time, responded to the woman, "I believe she is coming to right now." There was the sound of slight movement as the voice drew closer to me, "Try and open your eyes, child."

Feeling slight miffed at being called a child, I am 19 thank you, I hadn't been a child in a long time. I tried to open my eyes as the man had suggested. They were both heavy and felt as though they had been glued together. After a bit of struggling, which exhausted me further, I opened my eyes to a brightly lit room. I was in the center of a circular room, I think it was an office, laying on the floor with two very strangely dressed individuals kneeling on either side of me. It looked like they were both wearing cloaks and night gowns. The man had to be the strangest between the two strangers. While the woman was wearing dark red he was adorned in a myriad of flamboyant colors that all clashes with one another.

"Where am I?" I questioned as I attempted to sit up. I needed to figure out where I was and who these strange people are. The woman, who was to my right helped me as she answered, "You are in the headmaster's office Ms… Pardon me, but I don't believe I have ever seen you around the castle. Are you new here? Albus do you recognize her?"

The woman turned to stared questioningly at the flamboyant old man. I had no clue what to say or do, so I turned to stare at him as well. That was a mistake. He was staring at me intensely, and when my eyes met his I was unable to look away. I was stuck. I couldn't look away no matter how hard I tried. My head began to throb more and I began to sweat. His face began to contort in fear. He looked away quickly, the connection broke, and I fell back against the floor gasping for air. I had not been aware that I had not been breathing.

The woman reached for me and cushioned my head with her hands, protecting it from the stone floor. "Albus! You cannot use legilimency on without her permission!" I was too tired to react to what she said. Legilimency was something from Harry Potter.

"I do not know who this is, Minerva. She should not be here." I turned to look at him while the woman, Minerva, was helping me sit up again. I started to panic. Where the hell was I and who were these weird people.

Albus walked closer to me and looked down at me. I wasn't going to lie, it was very intimidating. "How did you get here Elizabeth?"

Still intimidated I stuttered out, "How do you know my name and who the hell are you people?" I pulled away from Minerva, scared, and tried to stand up on my own. I got up but I was hit with a sudden wave of light headedness. I grabbed at my head as I struggled to stay standing up. My vision was blurry and darkness was slowly closing in around me.

"Come here dear." Minerva gently grabbed my shoulders and guided me toward what I assumed was a chair. I fell heavily into it despite her trying to put me gently into it. I felt a panic attack coming on. Nothing was making sense. I tried to remember something, anything, to clue me into how I got here, but I came up blank. My heart rate began to get faster and my head started swimming. I was so confused and in pain. Nothing was making any sense. Everything went black.

I came too slowly. I did not open my eyes so that I could try to figure out where I was. The first thing that I became aware of is that I was laying on something soft, like a bed. I started to get very relaxed. I must be in my own bed. Keeping my eyes closed, I started thinking about the weird dream that I had last night. I have no idea why I had a dream about Harry Potter. I hadn't read the books or watched any of the movies in a long time, so suddenly dreaming about it is strange. Maybe I should go back and re-experience it all because Dumbledore was… extra flamboyant in my dream. McGonagall was also-

"I know that you are awake Elizabeth." Startled my eyes popped open. I was not in my bedroom in my bed. I was in an off white room laying on a cot. I looked toward the voice and it was Dumbledore standing at the end of the cot. He was wearing a different set of colorful robes and staring at me in the same intense way that he was earlier.

"So, it wasn't a dream." I say as I sit up. I didn't need help this time as I felt a lot better. My head no longer hurt and I wasn't tired at all.

Dumbledore walked closer to me and sat in a chair that's right next to my bed. "I am afraid not. You are really here."

"Where exactly is here?" I braced myself for what he was going to say. It was going to change everything.

"You are currently in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said this calmly looking as though he was prepared for me to react badly.

I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut trying to calm myself from the panic that was rising inside me. "That's not possible. Hogwarts isn't real, it's fictional."

He smiled at me gently, "From where you are from perhaps. I am unsure why or how you are here, but you are and you must be here for a reason. When I looked into your mind-"

I interrupted him. "What do you mean you looked into my mind? Was that why my head hurt so much?"

He didn't seem upset that I interrupted. "Yes, that is why. Wizards have the ability to look into another's mind, called legilimency. Very few wizards have the ability to be able to do this as it is extremely difficult to learn. It can also be painful for the recipient of this, which is why there must be consent for it so be used."

"And that's how you know my name." It wasn't a question. I was surprised at myself for talking without stuttering. I must have gone into shock with how numb I was feeling.

"Indeed. I was looking into your mind to see if you were a threat to any of the students in this school with your rather strange entrance." He began stroking his beard as we was talking.

I was very confused. "My entrance? All I remember is waking up in the headmaster's office."

"It was absolutely amazing. You somehow managed to get through the wards protecting Hogwarts, and the wards on my office." He seemed to be way too nonchalant about the fact that I randomly appeared in his office.

I needed to ask about something else that was bothering me. "This is completely insane. How is any of this possible?"

He looked away from me after hearing my question. "I…do not know. I was not aware something like this was possible."

I felt depressed after hearing this. "If you don't know how this happened, would anyone else be able to help me?"

"I am not sure, my dear. I am sorry I do not have more answers, but we must keep you a secret for now. At least until you are adept at occlumency." He said all of this calmly. Like nothing strange had happened at all.

"That's not letting anyone read my mind, right?" He did not look too happy with this question.

"Yes, but you must be careful revealing information that you know about this world. Something simple as revealing a spell that you have knowledge of can put attention on you that we do not need." Dumbledore said seriously.

I nodded in agreement with what he said. No matter what part of the time line that I ended up in, my knowledge about this universe could change a lot. Since Dumbledore was alive I was somewhere before Harry's sixth year, or during his sixth year. Even at this point there is a lot that I could change. I would be able to save everyone who was going to die.

I looked Dumbledore in the eye. In doing so I was showing that I trusted him to not use legilimency on me again. Having his trust and him knowing that I trust him is very important to fixing anything here.

"I understand. I need to know though, what year is it?"

He smiled at me, his eyes twinkling. "It is currently the 21st of October, 1985." Great, I technically hadn't even been born yet. I wouldn't be for 12 more years. However since Harry hasn't even started at Hogwarts yet this gives me time to prepare for what is to come when Harry begins school at Hogwarts.

"What happens to me now then? I have nowhere to go and I am in the body of a child." I needed somewhere safe to stay and someone to teach me how to shield my mind.

"Yes, you being here now does change how we will deal with this situation. I will give it some thought, but for now you must stay in the hospital wing until Madame Pomfrey gives you the ok to leave. You have gone through a very shocking situation and we must be sure that you are alright before proceeding." He got up and began walking away from my bed, toward the door at the end of the rows of beds. "For now, you just need to rest and don't tell anyone what has happened. I will check on you soon, my dear."

With that he left the hospital wing and I was alone with my thoughts. I laid back down and took a deep breath. Right now, all I needed was to relax. There isn't anything that I could no right now anyway.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction in a looong time, so hopefully my writing has improved a lot. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
